1988 (battybarney2014's version)
Millennium:2nd millenniumCenturies: *19th century *'20th century ' *21st century Decades: *1960s *1970s *'1980s' *1990s *2000s Years: *1985 *1986 *1987 *'1988' *1989 *1990 *1991 In the 20th century, the year 1988 has the most Roman numeral digits (11). 1988 was a crucial year in the early history of the Internet—it was the year of the first well-known computer virus, the 1988 Internet worm. The first permanent intercontinental Internet link was made between the United States (NSFNET) and Europe (Nordunet) as well as the first Internet-based chat protocol, Internet Relay Chat. The concept of the World Wide Web was first discussed at CERN in 1988. The Soviet Union began its major restructuring towards a mixed economy at the beginning of 1988 and began its gradual dissolution. The Iron Curtain began to disintegrate in 1988 as Hungary began allowing freer travel to the West. The first extrasolar planet, Gamma Cephei Ab (confirmed in 2002) was detected this year and the World Health Organization began its mission to eradicate polio. Events January * January – The cargo ship Khian Sea deposits 4,000 tons of toxic waste in Haiti after wandering around the Atlantic for sixteen months. * January 2 – The Soviet Union begins its program of economic restructuring (perestroika) with legislation initiated by Premier Mikhail Gorbachev (though Gorbachev had begun minor restructuring in 1985). * January 7–8 – In the Afghan War, 39 men of the Soviet Airborne Troops from the 345th Independent Guards Airborne Regiment fight off an attack by 200 to 250 Mujahideen in the Battle for Hill 3234, later dramatized in the Russian film The 9th Company * January 13 – President of the Republic of China, Chiang Ching-kuo passed away; Vice-President Lee Teng-hui became president. * January 15 – In Jerusalem, Israeli police and Palestinian protestors clash at the Dome of the Rock; several police and at least 70 Palestinians are injured. * January 17 – Australian soap opera Home and Away premieres with a pilot episode. * January 26 – The Phantom of the Opera, the longest running Broadway play ever, opens. February * February 3 – The Democratic-controlled United States House of Representatives rejects President Ronald Reagan's request for $36.25 million to support the Nicaraguan Contras. * February 12 – The 1988 Black Sea bumping incident: Soviet frigate Bezzavetnyy intentionally rams [[USS Yorktown (CG-48)|USS Yorktown]] in Soviet territorial waters while Yorktown claims innocent passage. * February 13–28 – The 1988 Winter Olympics are held in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. * February 17 ** 1988 Oshakati bomb blast: A bomb explodes outside the First National Bank in Oshakati, Namibia, killing 27 and injuring 70. ** U.S. Lieutenant Colonel William R. Higgins, serving with a United Nations group monitoring a truce in southern Lebanon, is kidnapped (and later killed by his captors). * February 20 – The Nagorno-Karabakh Autonomous Oblast votes to secede from the Azerbaijan Soviet Socialist Republic and join the Armenian SSR, triggering the Nagorno-Karabakh War. * February 25 – The constitution of the Sixth Republic of Korea comes into effect. * February 27–29 – Collapse of the Soviet Union: The Sumgait pogrom of Armenians occurs in Sumqayit. * February 29 – A Nazi document implicates Kurt Waldheim in World War II deportations. March * March 6 – Operation Flavius: A Special Air Service team of the British Army shoots dead 3 unarmed members of a Provisional Irish Republican Army (IRA) Active service unit in Gibraltar. * March 13 ** Opening to rail traffic of the Seikan Tunnel beneath the Tsugaru Strait connecting the Japanese islands of Honshu and Hokkaido (53.85 km (33.49 mi)), the world's longest (until 2016) and deepest. ** Gallaudet University, a university for the deaf in Washington, D.C., elects Dr. I. King Jordan as the first deaf president in its history. This conclusion of the Deaf President Now campaign is a turning point in the deaf civil rights movement. * March 16 ** The Halabja chemical attack is carried out by Iraqi government forces. ** Iran–Contra affair: Lieutenant Colonel Oliver North and Vice Admiral John Poindexter are indicted on charges of conspiracy to defraud the United States. ** Milltown Cemetery attack: Three men are killed and 70 wounded in a gun and grenade attack by loyalist paramilitary Michael Stone on mourners at Milltown Cemetery in Belfast, Northern Ireland, during the funerals of the 3 IRA members killed in Gibraltar. ** First Republic Bank of Texas fails and enters FDIC receivership, the largest FDIC assisted bank failure in history. * March 17 ** A Colombian Boeing 727 jetliner, Avianca Flight 410, crashes into the side of the mountains near the Venezuelan border, killing 143. ** Eritrean War of Independence – Battle of Afabet: The Nadew Command, an Ethiopian army corps in Eritrea, is attacked on 3 sides by military units of the Eritrean People's Liberation Front (EPLF). * March 19 – Corporals killings in Belfast: Two British Army corporals are abducted, beaten and shot dead by Irish republicans after driving into the funeral cortege of IRA members killed in the Milltown Cemetery attack. * March 20 – Eritrean War of Independence: Having defeated the Nadew Command, the EPLF enters the town of Afabet, victoriously concluding the Battle of Afabet. * March 24 ** An Israeli court sentences Mordechai Vanunu to 18 years in prison for disclosing Israel's nuclear program to The Sunday Times. ** The first McDonald's restaurant in a country run by a Communist party opens in Belgrade, Yugoslavia. In 1989 it will be followed by one in Budapest, and in 1990 in Moscow and Shenzhen, China. * March 25 – The Candle demonstration in Bratislava, Slovakia is the first mass demonstration of the 1980s against the socialist government in Czechoslovakia. * March 29 – African National Congress representative Dulcie September is assassinated in Paris in Late 1991/1999-2007. April ]] * April 5 – Kuwait Airways Flight 422 is hijacked while en route from Bangkok, Thailand to Kuwait. The hijackers demand the release of 17 Shiite Muslim prisoners held by Kuwait. Kuwait refuses to release the prisoners, leading to a 16-day siege across 3 continents. Two passengers are killed before the siege ends. * April 10 ** The Ojhri Camp Disaster occurs in Islamabad and Rawalpindi. ** The Great Seto Bridge opens to traffic in Japan. * April 14 ** In the Geneva Accords, the Soviet Union commits itself to withdrawal of its forces from Afghanistan. ** The [[USS Samuel B. Roberts (FFG-58)|USS Samuel B. Roberts (FFG-58)]] strikes a naval mine in the Persian Gulf, while deployed on Operation Earnest Will, during the Tanker War phase of the Iran–Iraq War. * April 16 ** Israeli commandos kill the PLO's Abu Jihad in Tunisia. ** In Forlì, Italy, the Red Brigades kill Senator Roberto Ruffilli, an advisor of Prime Minister Ciriaco De Mita. * April 18 – The United States Navy retaliates for the mining with Operation Praying Mantis, in a day of strikes against Iranian oil platforms and naval vessels. * April 20 – The world's longest skyjacking comes to an end when the remaining passengers of Kuwait Airways Flight 422 are released by their captors. * April 22 – The Ouvéa cave hostage taking begins in Ouvéa, Loyalty Islands, New Caledonia. * April 25 – In Israel, Ivan Demjanjuk is sentenced to death for war crimes committed in World War II. He is accused by survivors of being the notorious guard at the Treblinka extermination camp known as "Ivan the Terrible". The conviction is later overturned by the Israeli Supreme Court. * April 28 – Aloha Airlines Flight 243 safely lands after losing its roof in midair, causing 1 flight attendant to die and 65 people injured. * April 30 – World Expo 88 opens in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. May * May 4 – PEPCON disaster in Henderson, Nevada: A major explosion at an industrial solid-fuel rocket plant causes damage extending up to away, including McCarran International Airport (Las Vegas). * May 5 – The Ouvéa cave hostage taking ends in Ouvéa, Loyalty Islands, New Caledonia. * May 8 – Re-election of François Mitterrand as President of France for 7 years. * May 15 – Soviet–Afghan War: After more than 8 years of fighting, the Soviet Army begins its withdrawal from Afghanistan. * May 16–18 – 1988 Gilgit massacre: A revolt by the Shias of Gilgit (in northern Pakistan) is ruthlessly suppressed by the Zia-ul Haq regime. * May 26 – The Edmonton Oilers defeat the Boston Bruins in a four-game sweep to win their fourth Stanley Cup in ice hockey. * May 29 – World's first Pendolino train to enter regular high-speed service, in Italy. * May 31 – U.S. President Ronald Reagan addresses 600 Moscow State University students during his visit to the Soviet Union. June * June 10–14 – Spontaneous 100,000 strong mass night-singing demonstrations in Estonian SSR eventually give name to the Singing Revolution. * June 10–25 – West Germany hosts the UEFA Euro 1988 football tournament, which is won by the Netherlands. * June 11 – Wembley Stadium hosts a concert featuring stars from the fields of music, comedy and film, in celebration of the 70th birthday of imprisoned ANC leader Nelson Mandela. * June 14 – A small wildfire starts in Montana just north of the boundary for Yellowstone National Park. The Storm Creek fire expands into the park, then merges with dozens of other drought-inspired fires. Eventually, over of Yellowstone – 36% of the park's area – burns before firefighters gain control in late September. * June 23 – NASA scientist James Hansen testifies to the U.S. Senate that man-made global warming has begun. * June 27 – The Gare de Lyon rail accident occurs in Paris, France as a commuter train headed inbound to the terminal crashes into a stationary outbound train, killing 56 and injuring 57. * June 30 – Roman Catholic Archbishop Marcel Lefebvre consecrates four bishops at Écône, Switzerland for his apostolate, along with Bishop Antonio de Castro Mayer, without a papal mandate. July * July 1 – The Soviet Union votes to end the CPSU's monopoly on economic and other non-political power and to further economic changes towards a less rigidly Marxist-Leninist economy. * July 3 ** The Fatih Sultan Mehmet Bridge in Istanbul, Turkey is completed, providing the second connection between the continents of Europe and Asia over the Bosphorus. ** Iran Air Flight 655 is accidentally shot down by a missile launched from the , killing a total of 290 people on board. * July 6 ** The Piper Alpha production platform in the North Sea is destroyed by explosions and fires, killing 165 oil workers and 2 rescue mariners. 61 workers survive. ** Syringe Tide: the first reported medical waste on beaches in the Greater New York area (including hypodermic needles and syringes possibly infected with the AIDS virus) washes ashore on Long Island. Subsequent medical waste discoveries on beaches in Coney Island, Brooklyn and in Monmouth County, New Jersey force the closure of numerous New York–area beaches in the middle of one of the hottest summers on record in the American Northeast. * July 31 – Thirty-two people are killed and 1,674 injured when a bridge at the Sultan Abdul Halim Ferry terminal collapses in Butterworth, Malaysia. August * August 5 ** Arif Hussain Hussaini, leader of Pakistani Shia Muslims, is shot in Peshawar. ** The 1988 Malaysian constitutional crisis culminates in the ouster of the Lord President of Malaysia, Salleh Abas. * August 6–7 – Tompkins Square Park Police Riot in New York City: A riot erupts in Tompkins Square Park when police attempt to enforce a newly passed curfew for the park. Bystanders, artists, residents, homeless people and political activists are caught up in the police action that takes place during the night of August 6 and early into August 7. * August 8 – 8888 Uprising: Thousands of protesters in Burma, now known as Myanmar, are killed during anti-government demonstrations. * August 11 – Al-Qaeda is formed by Osama bin Laden. * August 17 – Pakistani President Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq and the U.S. ambassador to Pakistan, Arnold Lewis Raphel, are killed in a plane crash near Bahawalpur. * August 19 – A truce begins in the Iran–Iraq War. * August 20 – The Iran–Iraq War ends, with an estimated one million lives lost. * August 21 – The 6.9 Nepal earthquake shakes the Nepal–India border with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), leaving 709–1,450 people killed and thousands injured. * August 28 – Seventy-five people are killed and 346 injured in one of the worst air show disasters in history at Germany's Ramstein Air Base, when three jets from the Italian air demonstration team, Frecce Tricolori, collide, sending one of the aircraft crashing into the crowd of spectators. September * September 5 – With US$2 billion in federal aid, the Robert M. Bass Group agrees to buy the United States' largest thrift, American Savings and Loan Association. * September 11 – Singing Revolution: In Soviet-occupied Estonia, 300,000 demonstrate for independence. * September 12 – Hurricane Gilbert devastates Jamaica; it turns towards Mexico's Yucatán Peninsula 2 days later, causing an estimated $5 billion in damage. * September 17 – October 2 – The 1988 Summer Olympics are held in Seoul, South Korea. * September 22 – The Ocean Odyssey drilling rig suffers a blowout and fire in the North Sea (see also July 6). * September 29 – STS-26: NASA resumes Space Shuttle flights, grounded after the Challenger disaster, with [[Space Shuttle Discovery|Space Shuttle Discovery]]. October * October 5 ** Thousands riot in Algiers, Algeria against the National Liberation Front government; by October 10 the army has tortured and killed about 500 people in crushing the riots. ** Chilean dictator Augusto Pinochet loses a national plebiscite on his rule; he relinquishes power in 1990. * October 12 ** Walsh Street police shootings: Two Victoria Police officers are gunned down, execution style, in Australia. ** The Birchandra Manu massacre occurs in Tripura, India. * October 19 – The United Kingdom bans broadcast interviews with IRA members. The BBC gets around this stricture through the use of professional actors. * October 20 – The Los Angeles Dodgers won 4 games to 1 in the 1988 World Series against the Oakland Athletics. * October 27 – Ronald Reagan decides to tear down the new U.S. Embassy in Moscow because of Soviet listening devices in the building structure. * October 28 – Abortion: 48 hours after announcing it was abandoning RU-486, French manufacturer Roussel Uclaf states that it will resume distribution of the drug. * October 29 – Pakistan's General Rahimuddin Khan resigns from his post as the governor of Sindh, following attempts by the President of Pakistan, Ghulam Ishaq Khan, to limit the vast powers Gen. Rahimuddin had accumulated. * October 30 – Jericho bus firebombing: 5 Israelis are killed and 5 wounded in a Palestinian attack in the West Bank. November * November 2 – The Morris worm, the first computer worm distributed via the Internet, written by Robert Tappan Morris, is launched from Massachusetts Institute of Technology in the U.S. * November 3 – Sri Lankan Tamil mercenaries try to overthrow the Maldivian government. At President Maumoon Abdul Gayoom's request, the Indian military suppresses the coup attempt within 24 hours. * November 8 – 1988 United States presidential election: George H. W. Bush is elected. * November 10 – The United States Air Force acknowledges the existence of the Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk in a Pentagon press conference. * November 15 ** The 300-foot Green Bank Telescope collapses in Green Bank, West Virginia. ** In the Soviet Union, the unmanned Shuttle Buran is launched by an Energia rocket on its maiden orbital spaceflight (the first and last space flight for the shuttle). ** Israeli–Palestinian conflict: An independent State of Palestine is proclaimed at the Palestinian National Council meeting in Algiers, by a vote of 253–46. ** The very first Fairtrade label, Max Havelaar, is launched by Nico Roozen, Frans van der Hoff and ecumenical development agency Solidaridad in the Netherlands. * November 16 ** Singing Revolution: The Supreme Soviet of the Estonian SSR adopts the Estonian Sovereignty Declaration in which the laws of the Estonian SSR are declared supreme over those of the Soviet Union. The USSR declares it unconstitutional on November 26. It is the first declaration of sovereignty from Moscow of any Soviet or Eastern Bloc entity. ** In the first open election in more than a decade, voters in Pakistan choose populist candidate Benazir Bhutto to be Prime Minister. Elections are held as planned despite head of state Zia-ul-Haq's death earlier in August. * November 22 – In Palmdale, California, the first prototype B-2 Spirit stealth bomber is revealed. * November 23 – Former Korean president Chun Doo Hwan publicly apologizes for corruption during his presidency, announcing he will go into exile. December * December 1 ** Carlos Salinas de Gortari takes office as President of Mexico. ** The first World AIDS Day is held. * December 2 ** Benazir Bhutto is sworn in as Prime Minister of Pakistan, becoming the first woman to head the government of an Islam-dominated state. ** A cyclone in Bangladesh leaves 5 million homeless and thousands dead. * December 6 ** The Australian Capital Territory is granted self-government by the Australian Capital Territory (Self-Government) Act 1988. ** Famous American vocalist Roy Orbison dies of a heart attack in Hendersonville, Tennessee aged 52. * December 7 ** In Soviet Armenia, the 6.8 Spitak earthquake kills nearly 25,000, injures 31,000 and leaves 400,000 homeless. ** Singing Revolution: Estonian language replaces Russian as the official language of the Estonian SSR. * December 9 – The last Dodge Aries and Plymouth Reliant roll off the assembly line in a Chrysler factory in the U.S. * December 12 – The Clapham Junction rail crash in London kills 35 and injures 132. * December 16 – Perennial U.S. presidential candidate Lyndon LaRouche is convicted of mail fraud. * December 20 – The United Nations Convention Against Illicit Traffic in Narcotic Drugs and Psychotropic Substances is signed at Vienna. * December 21 ** Pan Am Flight 103 is blown up over Lockerbie, Scotland, killing a total of 270 people. Those responsible are believed to be Libyans. ** Drexel Burnham Lambert agreed to plead guilty to insider trading and other violations and pay penalties of US$650 million. * December 22 – Brazilian union and environmental activist Chico Mendes is assassinated. Date unknown * TAT-8, the first transatlantic telephone cable to use optical fibers, is completed. This led to more robust connections between the American and European Internet. * Near the end of the year, the first proper and official Internet connection to Europe is made between Princeton, New Jersey and Stockholm, Sweden. * Tim Berners-Lee begins openly to discuss his plans for what would become the World Wide Web at CERN. * The U.S. Drought of 1988 causes big crop damage in many states, impacts many portions of the United States and causes around $60 billion in damage. Multiple regions suffer in the conditions. Heat waves cause 4,800 to 17,000 excess deaths while scorching many areas of the United States during 1988. * Zebra mussels are found in the Great Lakes. * The Russian Mafia begins to expand with the decay of the Soviet Union. * The Communist Party of Britain is founded by a Marxist–Leninist faction of the Communist Party of Great Britain, after its leadership embraces Eurocommunism. * BlackRock founded as a global asset management company in New York City by Larry Fink and others; it will become the world's largest. Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 2 – Mandy Harvey, American jazz and pop singer * January 3 – Jonny Evans, Northern Irish footballer * January 5 ** Pauline, French composer, songwriter and singer ** Azizulhasni Awang, Malaysian professional track cyclist * January 7 ** Hardwell, Dutch DJ, record producer and remixer ** Haley Bennett, American actress and singer ** Robert Sheehan, Irish actor * January 8 ** Adrián López, Spanish footballer ** Allison Harvard, American model ** Lily Nicksay, American actress * January 12 ** Claude Giroux, Canadian ice hockey player ** Andrew Lawrence, American actor, singer and director * January 14 ** Kacey Clarke, English actress ** Hakeem Nicks, American football player ** Tom Rosenthal, English actor and comedian * January 15 ** Jun. K, Korean vocalist (2PM) ** Skrillex, American musician and DJ ** Jessica Poland, American singer-songwriter * January 16 ** Nicklas Bendtner, Danish footballer ** FKA Twigs, English singer-songwriter, record producer, director and dancer ** Li Xiaoxia Chinese table tennis player * January 17 – Will Genia, Australian professional rugby union * January 18 ** Ironik, British musician, DJ and rapper ** Angelique Kerber, German tennis player ** Ashleigh Murray, American actress and singer * January 19 ** JaVale McGee, American basketball player ** Alexey Vorobyov, Russian singer and actor * January 20 ** Colin Bensadon, Gibraltarian swimmer ** Benjamin Ulrich, German international rugby union player * January 21 ** Ashton Eaton, American decathlete ** Vanessa Hessler, American-Italian model and actress ** Glaiza de Castro, Filipino actress and singer * January 22 – Nick Palatas, American actor * January 24 – Jade Ewen, English singer, songwriter, actress and former member of the Sugababes * January 26 – Mia Rose, Portuguese and British singer-songwriter * January 27 ** Liu Wen, Chinese model ** Alice Burdeu, Australian fashion model * January 28 ** Alaa Ali, Egyptian footballer (d. 2019) ** Alexandra Krosney, American actress * January 29 ** Jessica Iskandar, Indonesian actress and comedian ** Tatyana Chernova, Russian heptathlete ** Stephanie Gilmore, Australian professional surfer ** Catrin Stewart, Welsh actress ** Raffaella Fico, Italian showgirl, singer and model * January 30 – Rob Pinkston, American actor * January 31 – Kyle Kulinski, American radio host and political commentator February ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 1 – Fatimih Dávila, Uruguayan model and beauty queen (d. 2019) * February 2 ** Meghan Collison, Canadian model ** Zosia Mamet, American actress * February 3 ** Cho Kyuhyun, Korean singer (Super Junior) ** Gregory van der Wiel, Dutch footballer ** Kamil Glik, Polish footballer * February 4 ** Charlie Barnett, American actor ** Carly Patterson, American gymnast * February 5 – Karin Ontiveros, Mexican beauty queen * February 6 ** Anna Diop, American actress ** Bailey Hanks, American singer, actress and dancer * February 7 ** Ai Kago, Japanese singer ** Lee Joon, South Korean idol singer (MBLAQ), dancer, actor, model ** Matthew Stafford, American football player * February 8 – Ryan Pinkston, American actor * February 9 – Lotte Friis, Danish swimmer * February 10 – Seth Gamble, American porn actor * February 11 ** Li Chun, Chinese singer ** Jessica De Gouw, American actress * February 12 ** Mike Posner, American singer, songwriter, and producer ** Greta Salpeter, American singer-songwriter, pianist (The Hush Sound, Gold Motel) ** DeMarco Murray, American football player ** Nicolás Otamendi, Argentinian footballer * February 13 – Aston Merrygold, English singer * February 14 ** Ángel Di María, Argentine footballer ** Katie Boland, Canadian actress ** Olga Álava, Ecuadorian Miss Earth 2011 winner * February 15 – Jessica De Gouw, Australian actress * February 16 ** Zhang Jike, Chinese table tennis player ** Kim Soo-hyun, South Korean actor * February 17 ** Natascha Kampusch, Austrian television hostess and kidnapping victim ** Nagita Slavina, Indonesian actress, television host, film producer, and singer ** Adil Rashid, English cricketer * February 18 ** Maiara Walsh, Brazilian-American actress ** The Blossom Twins, English twin professional wrestlers ** Changmin, Korean singer, songwriter and occasional actor ** Sarah Sutherland, American actress * February 19 – Stacie Chan, American actress and voice actress * February 20 ** Rihanna, Barbadian pop singer ** Jiah Khan, British Indian actress and singer (d. 2013) ** Tracy Spiridakos, Canadian actress * February 21 – Matthias de Zordo, German javelin thrower * February 22 ** Ximena Navarrete, Miss Universe 2010 ** Efraín Juárez, Mexican footballer ** Kevin Borlée, Belgian sprinter * February 22 – Nicolás Gaitán, Argentinian footballer * February 23 – Byron Maxwell, American football]] player * February 24 – Alexander Koch, American actor * February 25 – Gerald McCoy, American football player * February 24 – Rodrigue Beaubois, French basketball player * February 28 – Markéta Irglová, Czech songwriter * February 29 ** Lena Gercke, German fashion model ** Benedikt Höwedes, German footballer March ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 1 ** Katija Pevec, American actress ** Trevor Cahill, American baseball player * March 2 ** Matthew Mitcham, Australian diver ** Nadine Samonte, Filipina actress and commercial model ** James Arthur, British singer and songwriter * March 3 ** Josh Duggar, American television personality ** Rafael Muñoz, Spanish swimmer * March 4 ** Gal Mekel, Israeli basketball player ** Josh Bowman, English film and television actor * March 6 ** Agnes Carlsson, Swedish recording artist ** Simon Mignolet, Belgian footballer ** Lee Seung-hoon, South Korean speed skater ** Elaine and Melanie Silver, American actresses * March 8 **Johnny Ruffo, Australian singer-songwriter and dancer **Benny Blanco, is an American musician, songwriter and record producer. * March 10 ** Kang In-soo, South Korean singer ** Ivan Rakitić, Croatian and Swiss footballer * March 11 ** Fábio Coentrão, Portuguese footballer ** Katsuhiko Nakajima, Japanese professional wrestler * March 12 – Elly Jackson, English singer-songwriter * March 13 – Tiffany Two, World's oldest cat (d. 2015) * March 14 ** Stephen Curry, American professional basketball player ** Sasha Grey, American actress, model, author, musician, and former pornographic actress ** Ma Sichun, Chinese actress * March 15 ** James Reimer, Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender ** Lil Dicky, American rapper and comedian * March 16 – Jhené Aiko, American singer-songwriter * March 17 – Grimes, Canadian artist musician and music video director * March 18 – Soukaina Boukries, Moroccan singer * March 19 ** Freddie Smith, American actor ** Clayton Kershaw, American baseball player ** Zhou Lulu, Chinese weightlifter * March 21 ** Erik Johnson, American ice hockey player ** Josepmir Ballón, Peruvian footballer * March 22 – Tania Raymonde, American actress * March 23 – Jason Kenny, British cyclist * March 24 ** Finn Jones, English actor ** Nick Lashaway, American actor (d. 2016) * March 25 ** Big Sean, American rapper ** Ryan Lewis, American musician * March 27 ** Holliday Grainger, English screen and stage actress ** Jessie J, English singer and songwriter ** Brenda Song, American actress ** Atsuto Uchida, Japanese footballer * March 28 ** Ryan Kalish, American baseball player ** Lacey Turner, English actress ** Geno Atkins, American football player * March 29 – Kelly Sweet, American singer * March 30 – Richard Sherman, American football player * March 31 ** Conrad Sewell, Australian singer-songwriter ** DeAndre Liggins, American basketball player ** Louis van der Westhuizen, Namibian cricketer April ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Jung Hae-in, South Korean actor ** Alexander Bychkov, Russian serial killer ** Ed Drewett, English pop singer-songwriter ** Brook Lopez, American basketball player * April 2 – Jesse Plemons, American film and television actor * April 3 ** Kam Chancellor, American football player ** Brandon Graham, American football player ** Tim Krul, Dutch footballer * April 5 – Daniela Luján, Mexican pop singer and actress * April 6 ** Fabrice Muamba, English footballer ** Melai Cantiveros, Filipina comedienne, actress and host * April 7 – Ed Speleers, British actor * April 8 ** Saqib Saleem, Indian model and actor ** Stephanie Cayo, Peruvian actress, singer, songwriter and model * April 10 – Haley Joel Osment, American actor * April 11 – Pete Kozma, American baseball player * April 12 ** Jessie James Decker, American country pop singer and songwriter ** Tone Damli, Norwegian singer ** April Rose Pengilly, Australian model and actress * April 13 – Allison Williams, American actress * April 14 ** Roberto Bautista Agut, Spanish tennis player ** Ben Lloyd-Hughes, British actor ** Chris Wood, American actor * April 15 ** Eliza Doolittle, English singer–songwriter ** Kyle Okposo, American ice hockey player ** Chris Stuckmann, American film critic, filmmaker, author and YouTuber * April 18 – Vanessa Kirby, English actress and model * April 19 – Haruna Kojima, Japanese singer, actress and idol (AKB48) * April 21 ** Robbie Amell, Canadian actor ** Ricky Berens, American Olympic swimmer ** Sophie Rundle, English actress ** Christoph Sanders, American actor ** Jencarlos Canela, American singer, songwriter and actor * April 22 − Deven Mack, Canadian voice actor, voice director and casting director * April 23 ** Alistair Brownlee, English triathlete ** Carla Quevedo, Argentine actress * April 25 ** Laura Lepisto, Finnish figure skater ** Sara Paxton, American actress * April 26 – S. E. Lister, British novelist * April 27 ** Austin Amelio, American actor ** Lizzo, American singer-songwriter and rapper ** Semyon Varlamov, Russian ice hockey player * April 28 – Juan Mata, Spanish footballer * April 29 ** Alfred Hui, Hong Kong singer ** Jonathan Toews, Canadian hockey player ** Elías Hernández, Mexican footballer * April 30 – Ana de Armas, Cuban actress May ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 1 ** Anushka Sharma, Indian actress ** Nicholas Braun, American actor * May 4 – Radja Nainggolan, Belgian footballer * May 5 ** Adele, British pop singer ** Brooke Hogan, American reality star and singer ** Skye Sweetnam, Canadian singer ** Jessica Dubroff, American aviation accident victim (d. 1996) * May 6 – Ryan Anderson, American basketball player * May 7 – Brandon Jones, American actor, musician, and producer * May 8 – Trisha Paytas, American Internet personality, actress, singer, and songwriter * May 11 ** Eliad Cohen, Israeli producer, actor, model and entrepreneur ** Ace Hood, American rapper ** Blac Chyna. American model and entrepreneur ** Brad Marchand, Canadian ice hockey player * May 12 – Marcelo Vieira, Brazilian footballer * May 13 ** Tim Maypray, American football player (d. 2019) ** Matt McLean, American Olympic swimmer ** Casey Donovan, Australian singer-songwriter * May 15 ** Jessica Falkholt, Australian actress (d. 2018) ** Marcus Collins, English singer * May 16 – Behati Prinsloo, Namibian model * May 17 ** Nikki Reed, American actress ** Freddie Hogan, British actor ** Karrueche Tran, American actress and model * May 18 ** Ryan Cooley, Canadian actor ** Hirooki Arai, Japanese racewalker ** Taeyang, South Korean recording artist and model * May 21 – Park Gyu-ri, South Korean idol singer * May 22 – Doug DeMuro, American automotive columnist and Internet personality * May 23 ** Gavin Free, English cinematographer ** Angelo Ogbonna, Italian footballer ** Morgan Pressel, American professional golfer ** Zachary "Kid Yamaka" Wohlman, American boxer * May 24 ** Billy Gilman, American singer ** Monica Lin Brown, U.S. Army medic, Silver Star recipient * May 25 ** Adrián González Morales, Spanish footballer ** Cameron van der Burgh, South African Olympic swimmer * May 26 ** Dani Samuels, Australian discus thrower ** Juan Cuadrado, Colombian footballer ** Joel Selwood, Australian rules footballer * May 27 ** Alicia Sixtos, American actress ** Yam Concepcion, Filipino actress, film and television * May 28 ** Cheng Fei, Chinese gymnast ** NaVorro Bowman, American football player * May 29 – Tobin Heath, American women's soccer player June ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 1 ** Nami Tamaki, Japanese singer ** Javier Hernández, Mexican footballer * June 2 ** Sergio Agüero, Argentine footballer ** Amber Marshall, Canadian actress * June 3 – Dave East, Black/Creole American rapper and actor * June 4 – Li Man, Chinese actress * June 5 ** Nuh Omar, Pakistani writer and director ** Steelo Brim, American television personality, host, and actor * June 6 – Arianna Errigo, Italian fencer * June 7 ** Michael Cera, Canadian actor ** Ekaterina Makarova, Russian tennis player ** Milan Lucic, Canadian professional ice hockey player ** Marlos, Brazilian footballer * June 8 – Reinaldo Zavarce, Venezuelan actor and singer * June 9 ** Mae Whitman, American actress ** Sokratis Papastathopoulos, Greek footballer ** Lauren Landa, American voice actress * June 11 ** Yui Aragaki, Japanese model, actress and singer ** Claire Holt, Australian actress * June 12 ** Eren Derdiyok, Swiss footballer ** Cody Horn, American actress and model * June 13 – Cody Walker, American actor * June 14 ** Kara Killmer, American actress ** Kevin McHale, American actor, dancer and singer * June 15 – Cristopher Toselli, Chilean footballer * June 16 ** Keshia Chanté, Canadian singer-songwriter, model and actress ** Jermaine Gresham, American football player ** Banks, American singer and songwriter * June 17 – Stephanie Rice, retired Australian swimmer * June 18 ** Josh Dun, American drummer ** Yannick Riendeau, Canadian ice hockey player * June 20 – Shefali Chowdhury, British actress * June 21 – Alejandro Ramírez, Costa Rican chess Grandmaster * June 22 ** Omri Casspi, Israeli basketball player ** Portia Doubleday, American actress ** Miliyah Kato, Japanese pop and urban singer-songwriter * June 23 ** Isabella Leong, Hong Kong singer, actress and model ** Chellsie Memmel, American gymnast ** Jasmine Kara, Swedish singer and songwriter * June 24 ** Micah Richards, English footballer ** Nichkhun Horvejkul, Thai singer ** Candice Patton, American actress ** Stassi Schroeder, American television personality * June 25 ** Therese Johaug, Norwegian cross-country skier ** Mark Haskins, English professional wrestler ** Rose Schlossberg, American actress and daughter of Caroline Kennedy * June 26 ** Samanda (Amanda and Samantha Marchant), British acting duo ** Remy LaCroix, American pornographic actress ** Chris Mazdzer, American luger ** King Bach, Canadian-American actor * June 27 ** Matthew Spiranovic, Australian soccer player ** Stefani Bismpikou, Greek artistic gymnast ** Alanna Masterson, American actress * June 28 ** Kanon Wakeshima, Japanese singer and cellist ** Gaku Hamada, Japanese actor * June 29 ** Éver Banega, Argentine footballer ** Adrian Mannarino, French tennis player * June 30 ** James Preston, American actor ** Sean Marquette, American actor and voice actor ** Jack Douglass, American Internet/YouTube personality, musician, and comedian July ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Aleksander Lesun, Russian modern pentathlete ** Sun So-eun, South Korean swimmer ** Dawid Botha, Namibian cricketer * July 2 ** Abderahmane Hachoud, Algerian football player ** Lee Chung-yong, Korean footballer ** Edward Randell, English musician and actor * July 4 ** Angelique Boyer, French-Mexican actress and singer ** Conor MacNeill, Northern-Irish actor * July 5 ** Joe Lycett, British comedian ** Martin Liivamägi, Estonian swimmer * July 6 ** Cody Fern, Australian actor and filmmaker ** Mok Ying Ren, Singaporean long-distance runner ** Gustavo Mencia, Paraguayan footballer * July 7 ** Venus Raj, Filipina beauty queen and host ** Chase Williamson, American actor and film producer ** Natalie Mejia, American singer and songwriter ** Jack Whitehall, English comedian * July 8 ** Rachael Finch, Australian beauty pageant titleholder and television reporter ** Reinaldo Zavarce, Venezuelan actor and singer ** Shazad Latif, British actor * July 10 ** Sarkodie, Ghanaian hip hop artist ** Antonio Brown, American football player ** Manjari Phadnis, Indian film actress ** Heather Hemmens, American actress * July 11 ** Joan Smalls, Puerto Rican model ** Toria Nichole Penn, Bahamian model * July 12 ** Patrick Beverley, American basketball player ** LeSean McCoy, American football player ** Christine Marie Cabanos, American voice actress ** Miljan Zekić, Serbian tennis player * July 13 ** Colton Haynes, American actor and model ** Steven R. McQueen, American actor ** Chris Sheffield, American actor ** Tulisa Contostavlos, British singer-songwriter * July 14 ** Chase Williamson, American actor and film producer ** Conor McGregor, Irish mixed martial artist * July 15 ** Aimee Carrero, American actress ** Sanjeev, Indian actor ** Jarrell Miller, American professional boxer and kickboxer * July 16 ** Eric Johannesen, German rower ** Sergio Busquets, Spanish footballer * July 17 ** Summer Bishil, American actress ** Anderson East, American musician ** Jason Pagara, Filipino boxer ** Luke Stocker, American football player * July 18 ** Ambyr Childers, American actress ** Elvin Mammadov, Azerbaijani footballer * July 19 ** Azrul Azmi, Malaysian footballer ** Shane Dawson, American YouTube comedian and actor ** Joe Tracini, English actor and presenter ** Cherami Leigh, American actress and voice actress ** Trent Williams, American football player * July 20 ** Julianne Hough, American ballroom dancer, country music singer and actress ** Stephen Strasburg, American baseball player * July 21 – DeAndre Jordan, American basketball player * July 21 – Maggie McGee, Canadian writer * July 22 – Noriko Senge, Japanese princess * July 23 ** Paul Anderson, English footballer ** Kevin Tway, American golfer * July 24 ** Han Seung-yeon, South Korean singer and actress ** Alan Palomo, American electronic musician (Neon Indian) * July 25 ** Linsey Godfrey, American actress ** Heather Marks, Canadian model ** Sarah Geronimo, Filipina singer and actress * July 26 ** Francia Raisa, American actress ** Caitlin Gerard, American actress * July 28 ** Ayla Brown, American recording artist and former NCAA basketball player ** Gunnar Nelson, Icelandic mixed martial artist and Brazilian jiu-jitsu practitioner * July 30 ** Nico Tortorella, American actor and model ** Alexander Vlahos, Welsh actor * July 31 ** A. J. Green, American football player ** Charlie Carver, American actor ** Krystal Meyers, American singer-songwriter/musician August ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Max Carver, American actor * August 2 ** Nayer, American pop singer ** Golden Tate, American football player * August 3 ** DRAM, American rapper, singer, and songwriter ** Weyes Blood, American DJ, producer, singer, and songwriter * August 4 – Tom Parker, English singer * August 5 ** Eddie Nolan, Irish footballer ** Federica Pellegrini, Italian swimmer * August 6 – Aleska Diamond, Hungarian porn actress * August 7 – Anikka Albrite, American porn actress * August 8 ** Jake Goldsbie, Canadian actor ** Laura Slade Wiggins, American actress, singer and musician ** Princess Beatrice of York, British princess * August 9 – Willian, Brazilian footballer * August 11 – Irfan Bachdim, Indonesian footballer * August 12 ** Leah Pipes, American actress ** Justin Gaston, American singer-songwriter, model and actor ** Tyson Fury, British professional boxer * August 13 – MØ, Danish singer * August 15 – Zaira Nara, Argentine model * August 16 ** Tara Teng, Canadian model, activist, and television presenter ** Rumer Willis, American actress and singer ** Ryan Kerrigan, American football player * August 17 – Natalie Sandtorv, Norwegian jazz musician * August 18 – G-Dragon, South Korean rapper, singer-songwriter, and fashion icon * August 19 ** Hoodie Allen, American hip-hop artist ** Veronica Roth, American novelist and short story writer * August 21 ** Kacey Musgraves, American country music artist ** Robert Lewandowski, Polish footballer * August 22 ** Dávid Verrasztó, Hungarian swimmer ** Mitchell Langerak, Australian football player * August 23 ** Alice Glass, Canadian singer ** Jeremy Lin, American basketball player ** Kim Matula, American actress * August 24 – Rupert Grint, English actor * August 25 ** Alexandra Burke, English singer ** Ray Quinn, English actor, singer, and dancer * August 26 ** Tori Black, American pornographic actress ** Evan Ross, American actor and musician ** Erik Hassle, Swedish pop singer-songwriter ** Danielle Savre, American actress and singer * August 27 – Alexa PenaVega, American actress and singer * August 28 ** Ray Jones, English footballer (d. 2007) ** Shalita Grant, American actress ** Rosannagh MacLennan, Canadian trampoline gymnast * August 29 – Bartosz Kurek, Polish volleyball player * August 30 – Ernests Gulbis, Latvian tennis player * August 31 **Tanaya Henry, American model and actress **Ember Moon, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name Ember Moon, where she performs on the SmackDown brand. September ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 1 ** Simona de Silvestro, Swiss race car driver ** Mushfiqur Rahim, Bangladeshi cricketer ** Chanel West Coast, American rapper, singer, actress, model and television personality * September 2 ** Ishant Sharma, Indian cricketer ** Javi Martínez, Spanish footballer ** Keisuke Katō, Japanese Actor * September 3 – Jérôme Boateng, German footballer * September 4 – Anna Li, American artistic gymnast * September 5 ** Nuri Şahin, Turkish footballer ** Felipe Caicedo, Ecuadorian association footballer * September 6 ** Sargun Mehta, Indian model, comedian, dancer, presenter and actress. ** Max George, British singer * September 7 ** Kevin Love, American basketball player ** Paul Iacono, American actor * September 9 ** McKey Sullivan, American fashion model ** JM de Guzman, Filipino actor * September 10 ** Jordan Staal, Canadian hockey player ** Coco Rocha, Canadian fashion model * September 11 – Lee Yong-dae, South Korean male badminton player * September 12 ** Prachi Desai, Indian film and television actress ** Amanda Jenssen, Swedish singer ** Matt Martians, American record producer * September 13 – John Park, American singer * September 14 – Martin Fourcade, French biathlete * September 15 ** Chelsea Kane, American actress and singer ** Chloe Dykstra, American actress ** Nuno Roque, Portuguese actor ** John Bradley West, American actor * September 16 – Teddy Geiger, American singer-songwriter * September 17 – Pavel Mamayev, Russian footballer * September 18 ** Arizona Muse, American model ** Lukas Graham, Danish singer ** Annette Obrestad, Norwegian poker player ** Lukas Forchhammer, Danish singer, songwriter and former actor * September 19 – Katrina Bowden, American actress * September 20 ** Khabib Nurmagomedov, Russian professional mixed martial artist ** Clark James Gable, American actor, model, and television presenter (d. 2019) * September 21 ** Doug Baldwin, American football player ** Bilawal Bhutto Zardari, Chairman of the Pakistan Peoples Party * September 22 – Bethany Dillon, contemporary Christian music artist * September 23 – Juan Martín del Potro, Argentine tennis player * September 24 – Kyle Sullivan, American actor * September 25 ** Ragasya, Indian actress and model ** Mariya Ise, Japanese voice actress * September 26 ** Kiira Korpi, Finnish figure skater ** Sandhya, Indian film actress ** James Blake, English electronic music producer and singer-songwriter * September 27 – Alma, French singer and songwrite * September 28 ** Caio César, Brazilian actor, voice actor and police officer (d. 2015) ** Hana Mae Lee, American actress, model, comedian, and fashion designer * September 29 ** Kevin Durant, American basketball player ** Justin Nozuka, American-Canadian singer-songwriter October ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 1 ** Cariba Heine, Australian actress and performer ** Nemanja Matić, Serbian footballer ** Nick Whitaker, American actor * October 2 ** Andreas Moe, Swedish singer-songwriter, producer and multi-instrumentalist ** Brittany Howard, American musician ** Corrin Campbell, vocalist, bassist, songwriter and pianist * October 3 ** ASAP Rocky, American rapper and music video director ** Alicia Vikander, Swedish actress * October 4 ** Ashley Banjo, British choreographer ** Melissa Benoist, American actress and singer ** Derrick Rose, American basketball player ** Joseph Marco, Filipino actor and singer * October 5 ** Bahar Kızıl, German singer-songwriter ** Maja Salvador, Filipina actress and singer ** Sam Warburton, Welsh rugby union player ** Kevin Olusola, American musician, beatboxer, cellist, rapper, record producer, singer, and songwriter * October 6 **Maki Horikita, Japanese actress **Trey Edward Shults , is an American film director, producer, writer, and actor. * October 7 – Diego Costa, Spanish footballer * October 8 – Hanne Gaby Odiele, Belgian model * October 10 ** Rose McIver, New Zealand actress ** Linval Joseph, American football player * October 11 ** Rika Izumi, Japanese actress ** Ricochet, American professional wrestler * October 12 – Calum Scott, British singer and songwriter * October 14 ** Max Thieriot, American actor ** MacKenzie Mauzy, American actress ** Pia Toscano, American singer and American Idol contestant * October 15 ** Trent Dalzell, Australian actor ** Mesut Özil, German football player * October 17 ** Yuko Oshima, Japanese idol, singer and actress (AKB48) ** Dee Jay Daniels, American actor ** Cristine Rotenberg, Canadian crime statistics analyst and YouTube personality **Marina Salas, is a Spanish actress. * October 18 – Tessa Schram, Dutch actress and director * October 19 – Markiyan Kamysh, Ukrainian writer * October 20 ** Ma Long, Chinese table tennis player ** Risa Niigaki, Japanese singer ** Candice Swanepoel, South African supermodel * October 21 ** Mark Rendall, Canadian actor ** Blanca Suárez, Spanish actress ** Glen Powell, American actor ** Hope Hicks, American public relations consultant who served as the White House Communications Director for U.S. * October 22 ** Parineeti Chopra, Indian actress ** Corey Hawkins, American actor * October 27 – Evan Turner, American basketball player * October 28 ** ASAP Ferg, American hip hop musician ** Edd Gould, British flash animator and creator of Eddsworld (d. 2012) ** Devon Murray, Irish actor * October 30 – Janel Parrish, American actress and singer-songwriter * October 31 – Sébastien Buemi, Swiss racing driver November ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * November 1 ** Ai Fukuhara, Japanese table tennis player ** Scott Arfield, Scottish footballer * November 2 ** Elgiazar Farashyan, Belarusian singer ** Julia Görges, German professional tennis player ** Lindze Letherman, American actress * November 3 – Angus McLaren, Australian actor * November 4 – Dez Bryant, American football player * November 5 ** Virat Kohli, Indian international cricketer ** Enchong Dee, Filipino actor * November 6 ** Robert Ellis, American singer-songwriter and guitarist ** Emma Stone, American actress ** Conchita Wurst, Austrian singer, Eurovision Song Contest 2014 winner * November 7 ** Alexandr Dolgopolov, Ukrainian tennis player ** Elsa Hosk, Swedish model ** Reid Ewing, American actor ** Tinie Tempah, English rapper * November 8 ** Jessica Lowndes, Canadian actress and singer ** Jared Kusnitz, American film and television actor * November 9 ** Nikki Blonsky, American actress and singer ** Analeigh Tipton, American actress and fashion model * November 11 – Alexandra Kyle, American actress * November 12 – Russell Westbrook, American basketball player * November 15 ** B.o.B., American rapper, singer, record producer, and conspiracy theorist ** Ricky Norwood, English actor * November 18 ** Jeffrey Jordan, American basketball player ** Marie-Josée Ta Lou, Ivorian athlete * November 19 – Patrick Kane, American hockey player * November 20 ** Liis Lindmaa, Estonian actress ** Rhys Wakefield, Australian actor ** Dušan Tadić, Serbian footballer ** Max Pacioretty, American ice hockey player * November 21 – Len Väljas, Canadian cross-country skier * November 22 ** Jamie Campbell Bower, English actor ** Matt Bruenig, American lawyer, blogger, policy analyst, and commentator * November 24 – Sabi, American pop singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress * November 25 ** Nodar Kumaritashvili, Georgian luger (d. 2010) ** Rochelle Rao, Indian model and anchor * November 26 ** Tamsin Egerton, English actress and model ** Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson, Icelandic professional strongman and actor * November 28 – Scarlett Pomers, American actress * November 29 – Russell Wilson, American football player * November 30 ** Rebecca Rittenhouse American actress ** Phillip Hughes, Australian cricketer (d. 2014) ** Eir Aoi, Japanese singer December ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 1 ** Zoë Kravitz, American actress, singer and model ** Tyler Joseph, American singer ** Ashley Monique Clark, American actress * December 2 ** Alfred Enoch, British actor ** Athena, Filipina singer and stage actress ** Fuse ODG, Ghanaian-English recording artist * December 4 ** Mario Maurer, Thai model and actor ** Yeng Constantino, Filipina singer * December 6 – Sandra Nurmsalu, Estonian musician * December 7 ** Nathan Adrian, American Olympic swimmer ** Emily Browning, Australian actress * December 9 – Kwadwo Asamoah, Ghanaian footballer * December 10 – Wilfried Bony, Ivorian footballer * December 11 – Ashley Hinshaw, American actress and model * December 12 – Hahm Eun-jung, South Korean singer * December 13 – Paul Johnston, English cricketer * December 14 ** Nicolas Batum, French basketball player ** Nate Ebner, American football player ** Vanessa Hudgens, American actress and singer * December 15 – Emily Head, English actress * December 16 ** Anna Popplewell, English actress ** Mats Hummels, German footballer * December 17 ** David Rudisha, Kenyan middle-distance runner ** Rin Takanashi, Japanese film and television actress * December 18 – Erica Rivera, American actress, singer, rapper, dancer, and artist * December 19 – Alexis Sánchez, Chilean footballer * December 20 – Cheyenne Tozzi, Australian singer and model * December 23 ** Eliana Ramos, Uruguayan model (d. 2007) ** Eri Kamei, Japanese singer ** Mallory Hagan, American beauty pageant titleholder * December 25 ** Eric Gordon, American basketball player ** Marco Mengoni, Italian singer-songwriter * December 27 ** Hayley Williams, American singer ** Lou Yixiao, Chinese singer * December 28 ** Ched Evans, Welsh footballer ** Florrie, English pop singer * December 29 ** Ágnes Szávay, Hungarian tennis player ** Eric Berry, American football player * December 30 ** Kirsty-Leigh Porter, English actress ** Leon Jackson, Scottish singer Date unknown * Amna Suleiman, teacher and advocate for women's cycling in Gaza Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 – Margot Bryant, British actress (b. 1897) * January 2 – E. B. Ford, British geneticist (b. 1901) * January 3 ** William Cagney, American actor (b. 1905) ** Gaston Eyskens, Belgian politician, 35th Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1905) ** Rose Ausländer, German poet (b. 1901) * January 5 – Pete Maravich, American basketball player (b. 1947) * January 6 – L. P. Davies, British novelist (b. 1914) * January 7 – Trevor Howard, British actor (b. 1913) * January 9 – Peter L. Rypdal, Norwegian fiddler and folk music composer (b. 1909) * January 11 ** Pappy Boyington, American pilot, United States Marine Corps fighter ace (b. 1912) ** Isidor Isaac Rabi, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1898) * January 12 – Hiram Bingham IV, American diplomat (b. 1903) * January 13 – Chiang Ching-kuo, Chinese politician, 3rd President of the Republic of China (b. 1910) * January 14 – Georgy Malenkov, Soviet politician, 5th Prime Minister of the Soviet Union (b. 1902) * January 15 – Seán MacBride, Irish Republican Army leader, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1904) * January 16 – Ballard Berkeley, British actor (b. 1904) * January 18 – Cataldo Agostinelli, Italian mathematician (b. 1894) * January 20 – Philippe de Rothschild, French vineyard owner (b. 1902) * January 21 – Vincent Lingiari, Australian Aboriginal rights activist (b. 1908) * January 22 – Parker Fennelly, American comedian and actor (b. 1891) * January 25 – Colleen Moore, American actress (b. 1899) * January 27 – Kemal Faruki, Turkish football player (b. 1910) * January 28 – Klaus Fuchs, German-British physicist and spy (b. 1911) February ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 1 – Heather O'Rourke, American child actress (b. 1975) * February 3 – Robert Duncan, American poet (b. 1919) * February 5 – Emeric Pressburger, Hungarian-British film producer (b. 1902) * February 6 – Carmen Polo, 1st Lady of Meirás, widow of Francisco Franco (b. 1900) * February 11 – Marion Crawford, Scottish nanny of Elizabeth II (b. 1909) * February 12 – S. Nadarajah, Sri Lankan Tamil lawyer and politician * February 13 ** Ron Embleton, British comics artist and illustrator (b. 1930) ** Léon Goossens. British oboist (b. 1897) * February 14 – Frederick Loewe, Austrian-American composer (b. 1901) * February 15 – Richard Feynman, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1918) * February 16 ** Karp Osipovich Lykov, Soviet Old Believer and survivalist ** Vijaya Kumaratunga, Sri Lankan actor and politician (b. 1945) * February 17 – Alexander Bashlachev, Soviet poet and rock musician (b. 1960) * February 19 ** René Char, French poet (b. 1907) ** André Frédéric Cournand, French-American physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1895) * February 25 ** Kurt Mahler, German-Australian mathematician (b. 1903) ** Ramiro Prialé, Peruvian politician (b. 1904) March ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Joe Besser, American actor and comedian (b. 1907) * March 3 – Lois Wilson, American actress (b. 1894) * March 5 ** Alberto Olmedo, Argentine comedian and actor (b. 1933) ** Margaret Irving, American actress (b. 1898) * March 6 – Jeanne Aubert, French singer and actress (b. 1900) * March 7 ** Divine, American singer and actor (b. 1945) ** Edmund Berkeley, American scientist (b. 1909) ** Robert Livingston, American actor (b. 1904) * March 8 ** Werner Hartmann, German physicist (b. 1912) ** Henryk Szeryng, Polish-born violinist (b. 1918) ** Deane Janis, American singer (b. 1904) * March 9 – Kurt Georg Kiesinger, German politician, 28th Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany) (b. 1904) * March 10 ** Andy Gibb, English singer, songwriter, performer, and teen idol (b. 1958) ** Phạm Hùng, 3rd Prime Minister of Vietnam (b. 1912) ** Glenn Cunningham, American Olympic athlete (b. 1909) * March 11 ** Rashid Bakr, 10th Prime Minister of Sudan (b. 1930) ** Abdullahi Issa, Somalian politician, 1st Prime Minister of Somalia (b. 1922) * March 12 – Karen Steele, American actress (b. 1931) * March 13 ** Olive Carey, American actress (b. 1896) ** John Holmes, American pornographic actor (b. 1944) * March 16 ** Erich Probst, Austrian football player (b. 1927) ** Dorothy Adams, American character actress (b. 1900) * March 18 ** Joan Field, American violinist (b. 1915) ** Frank Wayne, American game show producer and host (b. 1917) * March 20 – Gil Evans, American jazz pianist (b. 1912) * March 21 – Edd Roush, American baseball player (Cincinnati Reds) and member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1893) * March 22 – Lester Rawlins, American stage and screen director (b. 1924) * March 25 – Robert Joffrey, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1930) * March 30 – Edgar Faure, French politician, 69th Prime Minister of France (b. 1908) * March 31 – William McMahon, Australian politician, 20th Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1908) April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 – Jim Jordan, American actor (b. 1896) * April 3 – Milton Caniff, American cartoonist (b. 1907) * April 5 – Anthony Emery, British Roman Catholic prelate (b. 1918) * April 6 – John Clements, British actor (b. 1910) * April 9 – Dave Prater, American rhythm and blues singer (b. 1937) * April 11 – Jesse L. Lasky Jr., American screenwriter (b. 1910) * April 12 ** Harry McShane, Scottish socialist (b. 1891) ** Alan Paton, South African author (b. 1903) * April 15 – Kenneth Williams, British actor and raconteur (b. 1926) * April 17 ** Louise Nevelson, Ukrainian-American sculptor (b. 1900) ** Eva Novak, American actress (b. 1898) * April 18 – Pierre Desproges, French humorist (b. 1939) * April 21 ** I. A. L. Diamond, American screenwriter (b. 1920) ** Princess Nadejda Petrovna of Russia (b. 1898) * April 22 – Irene Rich, American actress (b. 1891) * April 23 – Michael Ramsey, British Anglican bishop, 100th Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1904) * April 25 – Carolyn Franklin, American singer (b. 1944) * April 26 ** James McCracken, American tenor (b. 1926) ** Valerie Solanas, American author (b. 1936) * April 27 – David Scarboro, English actor (b. 1968) * April 28 – Fenner Brockway, British politician and anti-war activist (b. 1888) May ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 2 – Premendra Mitra, Indian poet, writer and film director (b. 1904) * May 3 – Lev Pontryagin, Russian mathematician (b. 1908) * May 5 – George Rose, English actor (b. 1920) * May 8 – Robert A. Heinlein, American science fiction author (b. 1907) * May 10 ** Shen Congwen, Chinese writer (b. 1902) ** Ciarán Bourke, Irish musician (b. 1935) * May 11 – Kim Philby, British spy (b. 1912) * May 12 – Chet Baker, American jazz trumpeter (b. 1929) * May 14 ** Prince Aschwin of Lippe-Biesterfeld (b. 1914) ** Willem Drees, Dutch politician and historian, 30th Prime Minister of the Netherlands (b. 1886) * May 15 ** Andrew Duggan, American actor (b. 1923) ** Fulvia Franco, Italian actor (b. 1931) ** Greta Nissen, Norwegian-born actress (b. 1905) * May 16 ** Kay Baxter, American bodybuilder (b. 1945) ** Charles Keeping, British illustrator (b. 1924) * May 18 – Daws Butler, American voice actor (b. 1916) * May 21 ** Dino Grandi, Italian politician (b. 1895) ** Sammy Davis Sr., American dancer (b. 1900) * May 23 – Aya Kitō, Japanese diarist (b. 1962) * May 24 – Gustav Åkerman, Swedish army officer (b. 1901) * May 25 – Ernst Ruska, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1906) * May 27 – Florida Friebus, American actor (b. 1909) * May 29 ** Siaka Stevens, 3rd Prime Minister of Sierra Leone and 1st President of Sierra Leone (b. 1905) ** Vladimír Menšík, Czech actor (b. 1929) * May 30 – Ella Raines, American actress (b. 1920) * May 31 – Arthur Olliver, Australian footballer (b. 1916) June ]] ]] * June 2 – Raj Kapoor, Indian actor, producer and director (b. 1924) * June 5 – Michael Barrington, British actor (b. 1924) * June 6 – Chandra Fernando, Sri Lankan Roman Catholic priest and venerable (assassinated) (b. 1942) * June 8 ** Philippe Nguyên-Kim-Diên, Vietnamese Roman Catholic prelate (b. 1921) ** Eli Mintz, American actor (b. 1904) * June 9 – Karl Kraus, German theoretical physicist (b. 1938) * June 10 – Louis L'Amour, American writer (b. 1908) * June 11 ** Nathan Cook, American actor (b. 1950) ** Giuseppe Saragat, Italian politician, 5th President of Italy (b. 1898) * June 16 – Kim Milford, American actor and singer (b. 1951) * June 18 ** Wilford Leach, American theater director (b. 1929) ** E. Hoffmann Price, American writer (b. 1898) * June 22 ** Dennis Day, American singer and radio and television personality (b. 1916) ** Stuart Randall, American actor (b. 1909) * June 23 – Henry Murray, American psychologist (b. 1893) * June 24 – Marta Abba, Italian actress (b. 1900) * June 25 – Hillel Slovak, Israeli-American guitarist (Red Hot Chili Peppers) (b. 1962) * June 26 – Hans Urs von Balthasar, Swiss theologian and Catholic priest (b. 1905) * June 27 – Aparicio Méndez, former President of Uruguay (b. 1904) July ]] * July 3 – Gabriel Dell, American actor (b. 1919) * July 4 ** Adrian Adonis, American professional wrestler (b. 1954) ** Dave McKigney, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1932) * July 8 ** Ray Barbuti, American athlete (b. 1905) ** Ranjit Khanwilkar, Indian cricket (b. 1960) * July 12 – Joshua Logan, American stage and film director (b. 1908) * July 17 – Bruiser Brody, American professional wrestler (b. 1946) * July 18 – Nico, German rock musician, fashion model, actress and Warhol socialite (b. 1938) * July 21 – Jack Clark, American television personality and game show host (b. 1921) * July 25 ** Douglas Hickox, English film director (b. 1929) ** Judith Barsi, American child actress and murder victim (b. 1978) * July 27 – Frank Zamboni, American inventor (b. 1901) * July 31 – Trinidad Silva, American actor (b. 1950) August ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Florence Eldridge, American actress (b. 1901) * August 2 – Raymond Carver, American short-story writer and poet (b. 1938) * August 5 ** Colin Higgins, American film director (b. 1941) ** Ralph Meeker, American actor (b. 1920) * August 6 – Illa Martin, German dendrologist, botanist, conservationist and dentist (b. 1900) * August 8 ** Alan Napier, English actor (b. 1903) ** Kid Chocolate, Cuban boxer (b. 1910) ** Félix Leclerc, French-Canadian poet and singer (b. 1914) * August 9 ** Ramón Valdés, Mexican actor (b. 1923) ** Giacinto Scelsi, Italian composer (b. 1905) * August 10 ** Arnulfo Arias, Panamanian politician, 3-time President of Panama (b. 1901) ** Adela Rogers St. Johns, American journalist and screenwriter (b. 1893) * August 11 – Anne Ramsey, American actress (b. 1929) * August 12 – Jean-Michel Basquiat, American musician/graffiti painter (b. 1960) * August 14 ** Robert Calvert, American writer, poet, and musician (b. 1944) ** Enzo Ferrari, Italian car maker (b. 1898) * August 17 ** Franklin Delano Roosevelt Jr., American lawyer and politician (b. 1914) ** Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq, 6th President of Pakistan (b. 1924) * August 18 – Felix Maria Davídek, Czechoslovak Roman Catholic bishop (b. 1921) * August 20 – Lazarus Salii, 3rd President of Palau (b. 1936) * August 21 – Ray Eames, American artist, designer and filmmaker (b. 1912) * August 24 – Leonard Frey, American actor (b. 1938) * August 27 ** William Sargant, British psychiatrist (b. 1907) ** Kerry Lloyd, American role-playing game designer (b. 1941) ** Mario Montenegro, Filipino actor (b. 1928) * August 28 ** Hazel Dawn, American actress (b. 1890) ** Max Shulman, American comedic writer (b. 1919) ** Paul Grice, British philosopher (b. 1913) * August 30 – Jack Marshall, 28th Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1912) * August 31 – Edgar Elbakyan, Soviet actor (b. 1928) September ]] * September 1 – Luis Walter Alvarez, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) * September 5 – Gert Fröbe, German actor (b. 1913) * September 6 – Harold Rosson, American cinematographer (b. 1895) * September 7 – Abdul Haq, Pakistani Islamic scholar (b. 1912) * September 11 – John Sylvester White, American actor (b. 1919) * September 12 ** Roger Hargreaves, English author (b. 1935) ** Mars Ravelo, Filipino novelist (b. 1916) * September 16 – Dick Pym, English footballer (b. 1893) * September 17 – Nellie Beer, British politician, Lord Mayor of Manchester (1966–67) (b. 1900) * September 18 ** Mohammad-Hossein Shahriar, Iranian Azari poet (b. 1906) ** Alan Watt, Australian public servant (b. 1901) * September 20 – Roy Kinnear, British actor (b. 1934) * September 21 ** Glenn Robert Davis, American politician (b. 1914) ** Henry Koster, German-born film director (b. 1905) * September 25 – Billy Carter, American farmer, businessman, brewer, and politician (b. 1937) * September 27 – Teofilo Camomot, Filipino Roman Catholic archbishop and servant of God (b. 1914) * September 28 ** Charles Addams, American cartoonist (b. 1912) ** Ethel Grandin, American actress (b. 1894) * September 30 ** Trường Chinh, Vietnamese political leader, 3rd President of Vietnam (b. 1907) ** Joachim Prinz, German-born American rabbi (b. 1902) October ]] ]] ]] * October 1 ** Lucien Ballard, American cinematographer (b. 1908) ** Anatoly Blatov, Soviet diplomat (b. 1914) ** Sacheverell Sitwell, English writer (b. 1897) ** Pavle Vuisić, Yugoslav actor (b. 1926) * October 2 ** Alec Issigonis, Greek-British engineer (b. 1906) ** Hamengkubuwono IX, 9th Sultan of Yogyakarta and 2nd Vice President of Indonesia (b. 1912) * October 3 – Franz Josef Strauss, German politician (b. 1915) * October 7 – Billy Daniels, American singer (b. 1915) * October 9 ** Jackie Milburn, English footballer (b. 1924) ** Felix Wankel, German mechanical engineer (b. 1902) * October 10 ** Kurt Marshall, American model and actor (b. 1965) ** Bhabani Bhattacharya, Indian writer (b. 1906) * October 11 ** Morgan Farley, American actor (b. 1898) ** Bonita Granville, American actress (b. 1923) ** Wayland Flowers, American puppeteer (b. 1939) * October 12 ** Ken Murray, American actor (b. 1903) ** Ruth Manning-Sanders, British children's author (b. 1895) * October 13 – Melvin Frank, American screenwriter and director (b. 1913) * October 15 – Kaikhosru Shapurji Sorabji, English composer, music critic, pianist, and writer (b. 1892) * October 18 – Frederick Ashton, English dancer and choreographer (b. 1904) * October 19 – Son House, American musician (b. 1902) * October 22 – Henry Armstrong, American boxer (b. 1912) * October 23 – Asashio Tarō III, Sumo wrestler (b. 1929) * October 27 – Charles Hawtrey, English actor (b. 1914) * October 28 – Pietro Annigoni, Italian painter (b. 1910) * October 29 – Thomas Cooray, Sri Lankan Roman Catholic archbishop and servant of God (b. 1901) * October 31 – John Houseman, Romanian-American actor and producer (b. 1902) November ]] ]] ]] ]] * November 1 – George J. Folsey, American cinematographer (b. 1898) * November 4 – Hermann Graf, German fighter ace (b. 1912) * November 7 ** Bill Hoest, American cartoonist (b. 1926) ** Sy Mah, Canadian marathoner (b. 1926) * November 9 ** David Bauer, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1924) ** Clarke Hinkle, American football player (Green Bay Packers) and member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1909) ** John N. Mitchell, American lawyer, 67th United States Attorney General (b. 1913) ** Mario Nasalli Rocca di Corneliano, Italian Roman Catholic cardinal (b. 1903) ** Rosemary Timperley, British author (b. 1920) * November 11 – William Ifor Jones, Welsh conductor and organist (b. 1900) * November 12 ** Vet Boswell, American singer (b. 1911) ** Lyman Lemnitzer, American Army General (b. 1899) * November 13 – Antal Doráti, Hungarian conductor (b. 1906) * November 14 – Takeo Miki, Japanese politician, 41st Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1907) * November 15 ** Ieronymos I of Athens, Greek Orthodox monk, theologian, archbishop and servant of God (b. 1905) ** Mona Washbourne, British actress (b. 1903) * November 16 – Jennie Lee, Baroness Lee of Asheridge, British politician (b. 1904) * November 17 – Sheilah Graham, English-born gossip columnist (b. 1904) * November 19 – Christina Onassis, American shipping magnate (b. 1950) * November 20 – Irene Bianucci, Italian-born American painter (b. 1903) * November 21 ** Howard Belton, American politician and farmer (b. 1893) ** Carl Hubbell, American baseball player (New York Giants) and member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1903) * November 22 ** Luis Barragán, Mexican architect (b. 1902) ** Raymond Dart, Australian anatomist and anthropologist (b. 1893) ** Josefina Vicens, Mexican poet (b. 1911) * November 23 – Gamal Abdel-Rahim, Egyptian composer (b. 1924) * November 25 ** Alphaeus Philemon Cole, American artist, engraver and etcher (b. 1876) ** Muhammad bin Abdulaziz Al Saud, Saudi prince (b. 1910) * November 26 – Antonio Estévez, Venezuelan composer (b. 1916) * November 27 ** John Carradine, American actor (b. 1906) ** Takieddin el-Solh, Lebanese politician, 23rd Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1908) * November 28 – Prince Ludwig Rudolph of Hanover (b. 1955) * November 29 – Donald Keyhoe, American ufologist (b. 1897) December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 2 ** Tata Giacobetti, Italian singer and lyricist (Quartetto Cetra) (b. 1922) ** Paul, Finnish Orthodox archbishop and servant of God (b. 1914) * December 4 – Osman Achmatowicz, Polish chemist (b. 1899) * December 6 ** Roy Orbison, American rock musician (b. 1936) ** Timothy Patrick Murphy, American actor (b. 1959) * December 7 – Dorothy Jordan, American actress (b. 1906) * December 10 ** Richard S. Castellano, American actor (b. 1933) ** Dorothy de Rothschild, English philanthropist and activist (b. 1895) * December 13 – Roy Urquhart, British general (b. 1901) * December 14 – Stuart Symington, American politician (b. 1901) * December 17 – Jerry Hopper, American film and television director (b. 1907) * December 20 – Max Robinson, American broadcast journalist, and ABC News World News Tonight co-anchor (b. 1939) * December 21 ** Willie Kamm, American baseball player (b. 1900) ** Bob Steele, American actor (b. 1907) ** Nikolaas Tinbergen, Dutch ornithologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1907) * December 22 – Francisco Alves Mendes Filho, Brazilian environmental activist (murdered) (b. 1944) * December 23 – Carlo Scorza, Italian Fascist politician (b. 1897) * December 26 ** John Loder, English actor (b. 1898) ** Glenn McCarthy, American oil tycoon and businessman (b. 1907) ** Pablo Sorozábal, Spanish composer (b. 1897) * December 27 ** Hal Ashby, American film director (b. 1929) ** Jess Oppenheimer, American radio and television producer (b. 1913) * December 29 – Sir Ieuan Maddock, British nuclear scientist (b. 1917) * December 30 – Isamu Noguchi, Japanese-American artist (b. 1904) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Leon M. Lederman, Melvin Schwartz, Jack Steinberger * Chemistry – Johann Deisenhofer, Robert Huber, Hartmut Michel * Medicine – Sir James W. Black, Gertrude B. Elion, George H. Hitchings * Literature – Naguib Mahfouz * Peace – The United Nations Peace-Keeping Forces * The Bank of Sweden Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel – Maurice Allais References Category:1988 Category:Leap years in the Gregorian calendar